


Keybearer of the Sea

by Nick_Terakidan



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: F/M, Multi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-11
Updated: 2019-09-11
Packaged: 2020-10-14 16:08:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,873
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20603585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nick_Terakidan/pseuds/Nick_Terakidan
Summary: Time is a finique thing. The simplest thing can cause a shift of untold wonders. The Butterfly effect if you will. Once Sora was offered a deal. Free her and the Seas would be his. In the normal know timeline he didn't accept. But the wingbeat of the butterfly in this instance is the acceptance of the deal. Watch as things change beyond measure





	Keybearer of the Sea

**Author's Note:**

> Hello Everyone. Nick here. I had this idea for a while and it wouldn't leave my head so I decided to actually get off my lazy ass and write something for once. So behold! Keybearer of the Sea!
> 
> "Hello!" - Someone talking  
'Hello!' - Someone thinking

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well! As anyone who have seen this before this noticed. This chapter changed! That is because I found two guys who are willing to help with this crazy idea of mine. They are the Hero of Justice Roxas: The guy who knows more about KH lore than me. And MidnightFenrir. My wonderful editor. Without them my chapters would be a mess! Anyway. Enjoy the newly polished chapter 1
> 
> "Hello" - Talking  
'Hello' - Thinking

The Keybearer of the Sea

In the Caribbean Sea, a boat could be seen, gently swaying to the rhythm of the waves as the wind moved it. It was an old ship, which anyone could tell by glancing at the worn state of the wood and the archaic design, with sails as black as the night sky. On top of its mast sat a flag, a good old Jolly Roger -the symbol of Pirates and, at its helm, was a group made of 8 individuals. Six of them were humans while the other two could only be described as strange.

The first, more noticeable one, was an angry looking white duck whose wings looked like hands. It had blue eyes and was wearing a blue bandana on its head. On its chest was a white button shirt with a blue vest stop of it and a white sash on its waist. This was Donald Duck, Court Mage of King Mickey.

Beside the magical duck was a humanoid black dog with a soft pink muzzle and a pointy round black nose. It had black eyes and was wearing a similar bandana to his duck counterpart, except this one was green. Alongside it, he wore a brown button shirt with a brown vest atop of it, beige pants and brown shoes. This was Goofy, Knight Captain of King Mickey.

Standing a little ahead of both Donald and Goofy while leaning against the ship’s railing, was a human teenager of 19 years old with spiky soft brown hair and deep blue eyes filled with both innocence and determination. He was wearing a black tricorn hat with a faded white crown symbol on its side atop a blue bandana with wave patterns, alongside a red button shirt with golden details on it, striped black/grey pants and black boots. But the main piece of the outfit was, undeniably, the black trench coat with wide cuffs and silver cufflinks, which gave him a more mature appearance. This was Sora. One of the seven Guardians of Light and Keyblade bearer. 

And he was staring at the group across him warily.

First was an old tanned man with black hair, a white beard and blue eyes wearing a white button shirt with a blue vest atop of it couple with grey pants and brown boots with a golden square on them. This was Joshame Gibbs, mostly know as Mr. Gibbs by the rest of the crew. He was a good man, in Sora's opinion, and good story teller, but his nervousness was clear for all to see in the minute twitches of his hands and face. 

Next was a tanned man with brown eyes and darker brown hair styled as a short ponytail, who was sporting a mustache and a short beard on his chin. He was wearing a red shirt, black pants coupled with black boots and a leather belt on his waist alongside a brown and white checkered sash. On top of this sat a black coat and a belt going from his right shoulder to his left hip, used to hold the sword at his waist. On his neck laid a necklace that held a small red jewel, a silver coin and a small sea shell. This was William "Will" Turner. A good friend of Sora and brave man who had joined the life of piracy for the love of his life.

Beside him was said love, a long-haired blonde tanned woman with blue eyes wearing a white long sleeved shirt with a brown leather vest and dark grey pants alongside brown boots. A leather belt with a golden buckle were strapped across her chest to hold her sword and pistols. This was Elizabeth Swann, another friend of Sora and one who shared his fascination with pirates. The young man had rescued her with the help of Will and Jack Sparrow from a crew of cursed pirates that intended on sacrificing her.

Standing apart from the group was an adult tanned male with long brown hair and eyes who wore a fully grown beard/moustache combo. He was wearing a white shirt with a red/black coat with golden buttons, a yellow/brown sash with a black leather belt, black pants and black boots. The attire was completed by a wide blue tattered hat with black feathers on his head and an even longer blue coat with silver buttons and a brown leather belt over it. This was Barbosa, an old enemy of Sora turned ally. He used to be the leader of the cursed pirate crew before being killed by Jack. However, Barbosa had been resurrected in order to help bring Jack back to life in turn. Sora couldn't help to find the irony funny, snorting internally at the thought.

His eyes turned to said man. Jack Sparrow was tanned just like the others, with long hair in dreadlocks filled with trinkets, coupled with a small beard and mustache. He was wearing a red bandana with a brown leather tricorn hat atop of it, a white shirt with a brown vest over it alongside a brown leather belt, a red sash, brown pants and brown/green boots. Similarly to Sora, he also wore a wide brown coat atop of his outfit. This was the first friend and ally of Keyblade bearer in this world of myths, piracy and freedom.

The last individual, however, just screamed danger to Sora. Long brown dreadlocks and ebony skin glinted ominously as her eyes, accentuated by a delicate pattern of black tattoos, gazed at him with… hunger? No, he corrected himself, ambition. Her obsidian lips were pulled into a smile, one that was wide and made him uncomfortable, as his instincts seemed to warn Sora of what she really was, and what she was capable of. Her dress was an intricate weave of red fabric and fishscale coated by a net like blouse, which seemed to shimmer in the sunlight with each of her movements.

As the Ship's crew did its job on keeping it afloat and sailing, the group discussed on what to do after their rescue of Jack from Davy Jones's locker, with the otherworldly trio of Sora, Goofy and Donald keeping out of the discussion because of later’s insistence to keep the World Order.

"Like I said. We need to keep moving. Otherwise it will be time wasted. Time that we could be using to cover more distance." Said Will while crossing his arms.

"And, as I said, right now I trust none of you. Especially you." retorted Jack while pointing at Barbosa, who just rolled his eyes with a grunt.

"We need to stop for supplies!” Shouted Elizabeth, not willing to let Jack and Barbosa to get into another fight. “Without water or food, we will die before we can make any progress!" she argued.

Personally, Sora thought she had a point. Rescuing Jack from Davy Jones’ clutches had not been an easy task and, while he was all in favor of getting to their destination as soon as possible, he agreed that doing so at the risk of running out of water and food was folly.

As the group debated their next course of action, Sora sighed while leaning back on the railing of the helm, gazing at the sky.

"How long are they going to keep this up?" He muttered under his breath. Beside him, Donald sighed and shrugged while Goofy shook his head. The young man resisted the urge to sigh again and crossed his arms before he noticed someone approaching him. Blinking in curiosity he turned to face the person.

"And who are you?" Asked Sora. The woman just smiled at him, that same smile that raise his hackles.

"My name is Tia Dalma.” She introduced herself. “And I have a small question for you, dear boy." She closed the distance between them and leaned her face closer to him.

"Are you a Keyblade bearer?" 

Sora, startled by the question jumped away from her and took a guarded stance as Donald and Goofy took their usual places at his side and tensed, giving the woman a glare full of suspicion.

"How do you know about the Keyblade?!" Sora demanded. 

Tia Dalma’s smile widened a bit more as she neared them again. "I have my ways.” She said said coyly. “Now listen closely, boy, for I have an offer for you. Do you want to hear it?" 

Wary as he was of her, Sora couldn’t help but also be curious and he gave her a slow nod. Tia Dalma smiled even more widely and spread her arms.

"Free me from the seal that shackles me, boy! Free me from this weak shell that I have become and the chains that bind my true self!” She proclaimed. “And in return, all the might of the Sea shall belong to you." Sora's eyes widened at hearing this as his stance faltered due to the shock, alongside his friends.

"What?" He muttered while Tia Dalma slowly approached him, her mysterious and creepy smile still on her face.

"In this form I am Tia Dalma, Witch of the Sea. But my true self is Calypso, the Goddess of the Sea sealed by the Pirate Council eons ago.” She revealed. “Before your arrival there was only one way for me to be unsealed. The Pirate Council had to burn each of their seals in front of me, and then whisper to me like a lover 'Calypso. I set you free'" Tia Dalma said as she circled around him like a predator.

"But then you arrived. A Keyblade bearer. The one item that can open any lock in the worlds. Even magical ones." She stopped in front of Sora and placed her face just a couple of inches of his, staring intently into his eyes.

"I know this look in your eyes. You are in search of something that would make you stronger. For you hate your weakness." Tia Dalma said quietly as she grabbed his chin. "So free me, Sora. And the Sea shall be yours to command." She finished softly. 

A contemplating look appeared on the Keyblade bearer’s face as she drew her hand back, crossing his arms and tilting his head down in thought. Seeing this, Donald immediately leapt into action.

"Sora, you can’t! You have to keep the natural Order of the world! If you do this-" But Sora closed Donald's beak with his hand, effectively cutting him off and the duck started to squirm.

"Donald.” Sora’s tone immediately made Donald stop his struggles to look at his friend. “I will be frank with you : screw the Order! We are dealing with Xenahort here, or have you forgotten?” He reminded the mage, who grimaced slightly. “We need all the help we can get." He then turned to Tia Dalma while ignoring Donald, who had renewed his attempts to to pry his hand from his beak and the worried look Goofy was sending them both.

“If I accept, what guarantee do I have that you will keep your side of the deal?” He asked the diminished Goddess.

Tia Dalma laughed softly. “Such mistrust you arbor toward me, oh Bearer. But if my word is not enough to satisfy you, then how about this?” Her face turned serious as she continued. “I, Tia Dalma also known as Calypso, swear on my divine Soul that I shall keep my promise to Sora upon him breaking the seal which binds me. So I swear and so mote it be.”

The air thrummed with her oath for a moment and it was all Sora needed to confirm that she truly intended to keep her word. Gods did not swear oaths lightly, this he knew well.

"I accept the deal. How do I undo your seal Calypso?" He said clearly. At hearing this, her smile became impossibly wide and she spread her arms wide as she shouted.

"Your Keyblade, Bearer! Aim it at my chest and undo this cursed seal!" 

Sora nodded and summoned his current Keyblade, Favorite Deputy, before pointing it at her chest. The magical artifact hummed as a glowing keyhole appear on Tia Dalma. The group of pirates, whose attention had been drawn by Tia Dalma’s exclamation, stopped their discussion and turned toward the commotion, only to see what Sora was doing. Both Jack’s and Barbosa's eyes widened in horror as Jack sprinted toward them in hopes of stopping Sora.

"NO! STOP!" Jack and the others shouted. But it was already too late, for a ray of light came out of the tip of Favorite Deputy and hit the keyhole dead center, making a loud unlocking noise as Tia Dalma gasped. The keyhole vanished as she staggered, a faint blue glow surrounding her form. Sora grabbed her before she could fall and she embraced him, shocking everyone as she leaned her head close to Sora's ear and then whispered.

"And so our deal is complete, boy. Welcome to the Divine" and with that said, she sank her fingers to the knuckle into his back. Sora shouted in pain as the blue glow traveled from her to him through her arms, a burning feeling spreading through his entire body towards his heart. Yet, an icy cold was what it left behind.

As the glow slowly left Calypso and entered Sora through her fingers, everyone else rushed towards the duo, intending to stop whatever was happening to the young man. But as they got near, the sea suddenly surged upward onto the deck toward the duo and surrounded them in a shell of sea water. Tendrils made of that same water formed from the cocoon to lash out at anyone who came near or threatened them, proven by Donald who tried to use ice magic to freeze the water but got smacked by a frozen tendril and nearly fell from the ship for his effort, only to get caught by Goofy. 

Thus, they could do nothing but watch the glowing cocoon made of water as Sora's screams of pain could be heard. After what seemed like an eternity for them the tendrils receded into the cocoon and the water dispersed, returning to the sea and revealing the pair. After a moment, Calypso removed her fingers from Sora’s back and move away from him. The young man immediately fell to his knees but used his Keyblade as a crutch in order to avoid planting his face on the wooden deck.

However, the Keyblade had changed. No longer was it Favorite Deputy, it did not even resemble it.

This new Keyblade was mostly blue and looked like it was made of water with a yellow handle. A blue wavy guard connected to the shaft, three "waves" jutting out of the front part of the Keyblade. One connected to the guard, one other was right above it and the final one stood right in the middle of the blade. Its head was a wave making full circle with a blue star made out of sea shells. Lastly, its keychain had become a chain made out of waves and a miniature version of the same star on its head. 

Once assured that the water had completely retreated, the others rushed towards him as Sora tried to recover his breath. Tia Dalma or, rather, Calypso slowly walked backwards to the railing of the ship as she spoke, her eyes not leaving the form of the panting young man.

"This Keyblade is the symbol of our deal. It shall be forever your and yours alone, Sora. Granting to you the boons of the Sea." When Calypso finally reached the railing she started glowing with a faint mist like aura.

"Good luck in your journey, Bearer. I look forward to witnessing what changes you will bring forth." She then dissolved into thousands of white crabs that immediately rushed out of the ship and fell into the sea. Everyone stared at where she was before a grunt of pain from Sora brought back their attention to him as Elizabeth rushed to his side. She gasped at seeing the small, yet deep, bleeding holes on his back that had been left by the Goddess and immediately grabbed him to help him stand.

"Will! Sora's injured! Bring me some bandages!" She ordered. Will nodded and dashed to get the first aid kit. Meanwhile, Donald shook with anger as he marched towards Sora.

"WHAT WERE YOU THINKING!" He as he glared at Sora with his arms his side and his fists clenched tightly, making Sora chuckle painfully.

"That we need every advantage that we can get Donald." He replied through the pain. Donald kept glaring at him for a while then sighed as he shook his head.

"You stubborn knucklehead" The magical duck muttered as he and Goofy helped Elizabeth hold Sora as Will came back with the first aid kit. Silently, they helped him get his coat and shirt off to bandage his wounds. Only to gasp as water surged from the Keyblade and into his wounds, healing them at a rapid pace. Elizabeth watched the closing wounds stunned while Sora groaned. He then stood up and rolled his shoulders as he walked towards the wheel, his New Keyblade leaning on his shoulder.

"Man, that hurt! But…" Sora turned towards the group. "As Elizabeth was saying earlier, we do need supplies. We should find a-" Sora stopped as he spotted something in the distance. A ship with the Nobody symbol on it's sails and flags.

"Change of plans. You all go look for supplies. Goofy, Donald and I will take care of the interlopers." Everyone was confused at what he said as he walked to where his shirt and coat was.

"I don't see any ship mate." Said Jack, shading his eyes as he looked at the horizon.

"Pull out your spyglass, Jack. There is a ship in the distance. And I'm sure that it is looking for us." Sora said as he put back on his shirt and coat.

"Right over there." He pointed what seemed to be a random direction at sea. Barbosa took out his own spyglass and looked at where Sora was pointing and gave a surprised grunt.

"I’ll be damned, the kid is right." Barbosa said as he lowered his spyglass. "But I don't recognize those colors." He muttered and Sora walked down from the helm and towards the right side of the ship.

"And you won't. This is an enemy of mine. Not yours" The Keyblade bearer spoke as he stopped right at the railing of the ship, the new Keyblade still in his hand. He then grasped his head as knowledge flowed into his mind, his eyes shifted from sky blue to sea green as he pointed the keyblade at the waters right besides the Black Pearl.

The tip of the keyblade glowed a soft blue as a small beam of light fired from it. The place in the water where the beam hit started to glow and bubble. Everyone on the Black Pearl could feel the ship shift violently as the sea got more and more agitated.

Eventually, from the glowing agitated water rose a ship nose first. Everyone startled, thinking it was the Flying Dutchman, until Will noticed that the coloring and shape of the ship was different from the Dutchman. The Dutchman was a massive ship with massive masts, moss covered sails and intricate details on it's hull. This one, however, was simple in design. 

Its hull was black with white railings and red stripes on its sides. Its mast was not as massive as the Dutchman’s, but still bigger than the Pearl, and its sails were altering from black with red stripes/details to red with black stripes/details. Both Donald and Goofy looked at said ship with googly eyes as everyone else gaped at it. 

Sora tensed his legs and jumped. Easily clearing the distance between ship and the Black Pearl, landing smoothly on its deck. He then turned back to his friends with his arms spread wide and a hug grin on his face.

"BEHOLD! THE LEVIATHAN!" Shouted Sora as ropes from the ship floated towards both Goofy and Donald. They took hold of them with some hesitancy, only to squeak in surprise when the ropes immediately dragged them onto the Leviathan. Sora moved to the helm of his ship and it was then that Jack noticed something wrong and ran to the railing on the helm of the Pearl.

"Sora! There is no wheel on that ship!" He shouted, but Sora just smiled and stood in front of the place where the wheel was supposed to be, only there was a slit on its place.

"It doesn't have a Wheel now." Replied Sora before taking hold of the Keyblade of the Sea with both hands. Twirling it three times, he stabbed it into the slit. It fit perfectly. The Keyblade then started to shift in place, its shaft got wider and longer and the handle with the guard became enlarged and rounder. The handle then split into four, turning into an asterisk within the handle and a star made of blue seashells right in the middle of the ship’s new wheel. The Keyblade of the Sea has just formchanged into the wheel of the ship.

Jack, at seeing this, gaped for a moment. Then he scoffed and turned to his side.

"I knew that it would do that" the self proclaimed Greatest Pirate muttered while Sora took hold of the wheel, only to wince in pain as even more knowledge flowed into his head, his eyes burning a bright sea green once again. Donald made to go to Sora at this but the teenager just lifted his head and with a cocky grin.

"FULL SAIL AHEAD!" As if by magic, the sails of the Leviathan undid themselves and wind came from nowhere, making the ship lurch forward and rapidly gain speed as it sailed quite fast towards the Nobody ship while the entire crew of the Pearl watched. 

Barbosa just sighed in defeat and leaned on the railing. "There goes my plan to defeat Jones." he said dryly and everyone turned to him in alarm.

"Yep. I planned on taking the Nine Pieces of Weight from the Pirate Lords from the Court of Brethren and use them to release Calypso." Barbosa continued as he pushed off from the railing and walked towards the wheel. "But then the child somehow freed her with that strange sword of his, and now she is free to control the seas again." 

At this, Will grabbed Barbosa's shoulder. "What do we do now?" he asked the others. 

Elizabeth simply walked towards Will and said. "Simple. We reunite the Court and convince them to fight."

Barbosa just scoffed as he moved from Will’s grasp and turned the wheel. "Not likely to happen. But right now our options are scarce. Mr. Turner! Could you read the map and tell me where the nearest island is?"

Right now, they needed to resupply. Whatever else they decided to do could come after that.

On the Leviathan, the otherworldly trio was standing at the helm as Sora kept focus on where the Nobody ship was while Donald was pacing angrily behind him. Goofy, meanwhile, was beside Sora and looking at the ship in awe. Finally, Donald stopped his pacing and made his famous Angry Donald noises.

"Aaaaarrrrrrggghhh! What were you thinking, Sora?! You just derailed the Order of the world!. Who knows what will happen now!?!?!?" Squeaked the Mage angrily while his arms gesticulated wildly, his face red with anger. 

Yet, Sora didn't even turn from manning the ship. He just stared ahead as he spoke. "I know that, Donald. I derailed the Order quite badly. But I do not regret it.” He paused for a moment. “Right now, I need all the help that I can get in order to protect my friends. When the time comes. I will accept the consequences without fear." He replied.

"Gawrsh. And we will be there for you Sora" Said Goofy as he placed a hand on his shoulder, causing the Keyblade bearer to briefly smile at him.

The next few minutes were spent in silence as The Leviathan came closer and closer to the Nobody Ship. Yet, it still wasn’t making any move to either flee or fight. Sora frowned at seeing the ship stay still in the waters and moved The Leviathan to stand alongside it. When they finally stopped, Sora glared at seeing the ship empty except for one person. A tall male with short blond hair. A french beard/moustache combo and Yellow eyes. He was wearing the Organization XIII coat and two ring earrings on each ear. 

This was Luxord. One of the members of Organization XIII.

"Sora! Good to see you!" Said Luxord as he waved cheerily in greetings.  
"Luxord! What does the Organization want with this world!?!?" Shouted Sora while summoning Favorite Deputy to his hands. Luxord just laughed.

"We are looking for a box. People say that it contains a heart within it. We want to know how a box could contain a heart." He answered while folding his arms across his chest.

"I won't let you or the Organization get that box!" Said Sora while pointing Favorite Deputy at Luxord, ready to transform it into hammer form. Whatever that box was, it couldn’t be good if the Organization wanted it.

Luxord just laughed while summoning his cards. "How about a game then?" He asked with a grin, making Sora raise a curious eyebrow.

"One week. You have one week to find me and defeat my fleet. Do so and I will retreat from this world." Offered Luxord. 

Sora frowned in thought. "What happens if I lose?" He asked. 

Luxord smiled. "Then you will simply be knocked out for long enough to not interfere with our plans here." 

Sora’s jaw clenched. It was a gamble, but one he was willing to make. "Deal.” He growled. “I will find you and defeat your fleet in no time Luxord. Count on it." 

Again, Luxord just laughed as he clapped his hands. "We shall see!" And with that, he and his ship vanished in an oversized Dark Corridor. 

Sora relaxed his stance and turned back to the Wheel of his ship. Only to be startled at seeing the Keyblade of the Sea still formchanged as the wheel even though he was holding Favorite Deputy. Both Donald and Goofy gawked at seeing two Keyblades of Sora manifested at the same time.

"I can dual wield again?" Whispered Sora in confusion. But he then shook his head. "No time to experiment. We need to find Luxord." He muttered as he allowed Favorite Deputy to vanish and walked towards the small ladder on the side of Leviathan.

"What are you doing Sora?" Asked Goofy as he and Donald followed the teenager.

"Finding Luxord and his fleet." Said Sora as he lowered himself to the water using the ladder and calmly touched the sea with his hand. His eyes closed in concentration. A faint pulse could be seen coming out of his hand, traveling through the sea. After a while, Sora opened his eyes, showing them to have become Sea Green once again, and he smiled.

"Found you~" He then climbed the ladder back to the ship.

"Luxord's fleet is spread across the sea. There are nine ships in total, not counting Luxord's own ship." Sora said as he went to the helm and grasped the wheel again, turning it. The Leviathan spun in place until it was pointed to where the Sun was setting.

"We will start with the nearest ship and finish with Luxord's. After that, we'll travel to meet the Pearl again and help them with Jones and Beckett." Said Sora with a determined expression as wind once again came from nowhere and hit the sails of The Leviathan fully. The ship lurch forward and rapidly gained speed. 

Goofy and Donald looked at each other in awed confusion and turned back to Sora.

"How do you know where the ships are Sora?" Asked Donald while Goofy scratched his head in confusion.

"Ever since my deal with Calypso, I've gained some abilities related to the Sea and knowledge on how to use said abilities is slowly trickling into my head." Sora explained as his gaze turned to the keyblade/wheel. "The Keyblade of the Sea. It has the ability to call forth a ship that can summon winds and has no water resistance. How to navigate like I was raised on a boat. The ability to heal upon touching sea water and the ability to locate anything that is touching the Sea. Those are only the first few abilities that it gives me. And even more will be made available as time goes on." Said Sora, making both his companions look at it in awe.

"This deal has been barely completed and I've already gained a small advantage over Xenahort. And said advantage will only grow with time." Bragged the teenager lightly as he grinned towards his companions. He then turned to the sea with a serious look on his face

"Now, let us hunt a fleet".


End file.
